


Slow Grind Satisfaction

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Sex, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Genji wants Sombra. Sombra has work to do. They both find a way to get what they want.





	Slow Grind Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kinktober prompt, this time one I just really wanted to do myself because I love Somji and I thought this prompt fit the pairing well. This one is Day 13: Distant/Distracted Sex.

Genji sits up in the hotel bed. Sombra sits on the edge of it, holographic screens bathing her face in a soft purple light. The drapes are drawn, covering the hotel room in cool darkness. It’s easier to see the screen, she had insisted, but Genji is pretty sure that at least part of the decision to keep the room dark is that Sombra knows she looks good in low light.

He watches her affectionately, still groggy and half-drunk from the lingering effects of last night's sex. It really had been amazing.

This is not the first tryst he’s had with Sombra, and he’s certain it won’t be the last. It’s difficult to meet up with her sometimes, though; she works for Talon, and he for Overwatch. When she’s not busy with whatever mission Talon has her running, Sombra is underground, and there’s almost never a time when Genji isn’t up to _something_ heroic, but they make it work. They make it work with quick, frantic fucks in back alleys, or like this, with fancy hotels and long nights spent in a whirlwind of overindulgent sex.

And they had had a _lot_ of sex last night. But some old habits really do die hard, and Genji doesn’t think he’ll ever be satisfied when it comes to Sombra.

He shuffles up behind her, one knee on either side of her hips as he wraps his arms around her middle. A hand sneaks up to squeeze one of her breasts and he leans forward, pressing his lips the the crook of her neck.

“Mmm…” Sombra hums and leans back, pressing herself against Genji’s body. He’s long since shed his armor, so she feels a pleasant mix of warm, firm muscle and metallic chassis against her back. Genji kisses up her neck, grateful to feel her smooth skin and the warm, humming metal of her spinal implants pressing into his chest pleasantly.

“Working already?” Genji asks."It is still so early."

“Mhm.” Sombra taps a line of code into one of the screens. “Why, did you want something?”

 _Yes_ , he thinks. She knows damn well what he wants. What he’s trying to do. But Sombra tends to prefer the subtle approach.

“You didn't even bother to get dressed,” Genji says, trying to keep his voice light and unaffected, like he's making a casual observation rather than a leering suggestion. He's pretty sure he's failing miserably. “Tell me Sombra, do you often work naked? Or are you doing this just for me?”

She smiles, but doesn't look at him. “I thought you might like the view.”

“I _do_ ,” Genji purrs. “Too much. It is as if you knew how much this would torture me.”

“I might have had an idea.”

“Hm.” Genji kisses a line up her neck and delights in the way she stretches it out for him. “Come back to bed with me,” he whispers, low and deep and dark in her ear.

“I'm busy,” Sombra says, dismissive but for the unmistakable lilt of mischief in her voice. She wants him to keep going, wants to push him forward, egg him on.

It's a game now. A challenge.

Genji groans and leans his head on her shoulder, all too willing to play along. His second hand traces up Sombra’s stomach, right where he knows she's the most sensitive. But, to her credit, Sombra manages to hold (mostly) still and suppress her shudder of pleasure.

“Please,” Genji breathes. “I am sure I could keep you just as busy.”

“Could you?” Sombra sounds skeptical, but amused. “And how would you do that?”

“Any way you like.” He strokes up her stomach to her chest, wrapping his fingers around her neck lightly. “With my hands.” Genji's other hand trails down, slowly and lightly, to rest between her legs. He slips a finger between her folds and crooks it, rubbing at Sombra's clit gently and teasingly. He leans in close to her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging it lightly. “Or perhaps with my mouth.” He slips his tongue out to lick the shell of her ear, then takes it between his lips and sucks, just the way she likes it. “Or maybe…”

He shuffles even closer, pressing himself against her completely. Genji is completely hard now, turned on by the idea of getting her back in bed with him, of coaxing her to ride his dick. There's no way she can't feel his need pressing up urgently against her back. “Maybe I’ll fuck you. I could throw you down onto the bed and fuck you so hard you will not even be able to think, much less work.” He smiles against her neck. “Yes, I think that sounds best. Don’t you?”

Sombra makes no effort to show she’s even been listening, but Genji can feel her breathing grow laboured. He has her now. So he keeps on stroking between her legs, waiting for an answer, hoping his teasing will chip away at her resolve faster. It seems to be working, too; with every stroke over her clit, Sombra has to fight to swallow down a gasp. Genji smiles. He doesn’t even need to see her face to know how red it is - he can feel the heat radiating from it. And besides, it’s much more satisfying watching his hand move, watching the way Sombra’s hips twitch ever-so-slightly into his touch.

It takes a while, but finally, Sombra relents. “Fine,” she says, and turns just slightly enough that Genji can see the side of her face. He's surprised to see that, instead of looking helplessly, desperately aroused, Sombra is smirking, eyes glinting with something that lights a fire in the pit of his stomach. "I'll let you try."

She captures his lips in a bruising kiss, but before Genji can respond, Sombra puts a hand to his shoulder and pushes him down flat onto the bed.

Sombra grins like the devil and climbs on top of Genji, straddling his waist and hovering over his eager, leaking cock. The screens she had been working on follow after her extended hand, and Genji's eyes flit from them to her face. He opens his mouth to protest, because _no,_ there's no way he's gonna let her ride him while she works on whatever Talon scheme she's running. But she doesn't give him any room to speak, and sinks down onto his cock quickly and easily, pussy already stretched out and slick with arousal. Genji gasps, suddenly breathless and already taken with how easily she surrounds and pulls him in.

"What was that?" Sombra asks, but she doesn't even bother to look at Genji as she speaks. Her eyes are already back on her screens. She flicks between them with singular focus, like she's looking for something. But her smile, like a promise from the devil, keeps Genji going.

"Nothing." He's determined now to distract her, to pull her attention from her work onto him. He thrusts his hips upward, hands coming to Sombra's hips to hold her steady. She doesn't seem to have any problems balancing, however, and in fact seems to be holding her own quite well. She rolls her hips to meet every one of Genji's thrusts, easy and fluid, like she's done this so many times it's become routine - like it's boring.

Genji growls. It's annoying. It's infuriating. But it's also so, _so_ hot.

Genji takes deep, shuddering breaths as he rocks up into Sombra. His hands clench, fingers and nails digging into her hips, leaving deep crescent-moon marks and small, dark bruises behind in their wake. He only has nails on one hand now, and he knows Sombra enjoys the sensation of them cutting into her, leaving bright red marks all the way along her back, but Genji is still mindful not to hurt her - usually, anyway. Right now it's all he wants: he wants to draw sensation from her, force her to pay attention to him. The challenge is part of the fun, part of what keeps him going, bucking up into the warm, wet heat that is Sombra.

Sombra clenches around him and Genji moans, long and loud. He's never been a quiet lover, really: he likes letting his partners know how much he's enjoying himself. Sombra has called it obnoxious before, but always with that underlying tone of fondness. He hopes she feels that same fondness for him now, because her indifference is driving him completely insane. He's ready to do just about anything to distract her.

Nothing.

Sombra _tap-tap-tap_ s away at her screen, humming to herself when she comes across something that must be particularly interesting. Genji just groans, making sure to draw the sound out, make it sound as obscene as possible. He wants to let her know how much she's affecting him.

Yet still, she does not look at him.

Genji lets out a strangled noise, one of frustration this time. But Sombra moves, just-so, and Genji just barely catches the upward quirk of her lips. She's definitely amused, which means she isn't entirely absorbed in her work. _Good_ , Genji thinks. There's still hope.

He slows his thrusting and changes his angle, grinding up against a spot he knows will drive Sombra crazy. She jolts a little in his hold and Genji smirks. "Ohh, Sombra," he breathes. "You feel so good. I could fuck you like this all day and it would still not be enough." He moans again and tosses his head back in pleasure, but is careful to try and keep his eyes on her face. Predictably, she doesn't grace him with even the slightest glance.

"¿De veras?" she asks. "At this rate, you _will_ be fucking me all day if you plan on getting me off. I thought you said you were going to blow my mind?"

Genji whimpers. "You are too cruel," he says, but they both know he loves it.

So he keeps going, keeps grinding into Sombra's cunt slowly and methodically. Her chest is beginning to heave - from pleasure or exertion, Genji isn't sure, but he likes to think it's the former. Sombra isn't nearly as good at hiding things as she thinks she is.

But still, her will is strong. She doesn't break even when Genji changes his movements up again and thrusts sharply up into her. She bites her lip to stifle the noise she was undoubtedly about to make, and Genji grins. The first cracks of her resolve are beginning to show.

And then he gets an idea, a wicked one - one that he knows will at least get a rise out of her, if not break her completely. He moans again, soft and dirty and anything but unaffected. "Oh... fuck. Fuck, _Olivia_..."

And that's it - that's what gets her. Sombra's screens dissolve in a flurry of pixels with just a flick of her finger. She stares down at Genji, eyes narrowed and livid.

"What did you just say?" she growls. She goes tight around him and Genji groans, this time completely natural and unforced.

"I s-said... ahhh..." Sombra shifts on his lap, but her hips go still. That doesn't stop Genji from rolling his, however. "I said you feel so good on me, Olivia..."

Sombra raises her hand. Genji feels a tickle in his throat, and suddenly his voice is gone, voice box shut down completely. He reaches for his throat to massage it, as if that will get the feeling in it back. He knows it won't: Sombra has hacked his voice away. It's an old trick of hers, one she uses when she wants to put Genji in his place properly. Genji _loves_ it.

He grins wildly up at her, all glinting teeth and excitement. _Finally._

"I like you better when you're quiet," Sombra says, and she grinds down forcefully onto him, sinking down all the way to the base of his dick. He can feel her outer labia rub against him, a little jolt of pleasure sparking through him with every little motion she makes. Sombra reaches out and taps into the mechanical nerves of Genji's arm, lifting it and forcing him to put his hand back on her hip. She cuts the connection just as abruptly and rocks her hips, silently telling Genji to take charge and move her again. He does without question.

Genji begins to renew his efforts, thrusting up into Sombra quickly and sharply. As soon as he does, Sombra brings her screens back up. "Don't even think about slowing down," she hisses at him. "I'm going to finish my work and you're going to come. Then, if I think you've done a good enough job, I'll stop what I'm doing and think about letting you fuck me again." She glares down imperiously at Genji and taps out a small pattern in the air to bring his voice box back online. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Whatever you want," Genji answers without hesitation.

"Good." Sombra turns her attention back to her screen. "Then get to work and come for me before I make you."

He doesn't need to be told twice. Genji fucks up greedily into Sombra's pussy, pushing and pulling her in time with his thrusts. It's a wonder she can get anything done at all with how much he's moving her, but then again, Sombra never ceases to amaze him.

His moans and groans slowly give way to desperate whimpers. He's getting close, so close, and the way Sombra just uses him, bounces on his cock like it's nothing, like she isn't driving him insane with want, with the need to come, pushes him even closer to it. He wonders if she even knows she has this kind of effect on him.

It's a stupid thought. Sombra knows everything.

"F-fuck!" Genji cries out, eyes clenching shut and fingers digging ever deeper into Sombra's skin. "Sombra, I'm..."

He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence. With a choked gasp, Genji lets go. Sombra lifts her hips at just the right time, leaving Genji to come all over himself, coat his stomach in his own seminal fluid.

Sombra climbs off Genji. He doesn't see her flick her screens away again, but he does feel her crawl between his legs to lick the jizz from his stomach. Without thinking, he combs a hand through her hair, egging her on. She licks up every last drop, and when she's done, Sombra crawls up his body to kiss his lips. Genji can taste himself on her, and it makes his eyes roll back in pleasure. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.

"Feel better?" Sombra asks. She traces a long nail along the divot between flesh and metal on his chest and Genji shivers.

"Not quite." Genji lifts his head and beckons Sombra closer. He pats her backside and she shuffles further up his body. "But maybe if you came too..."

Sombra grins. "I still have work to do." But she follows Genji's lead anyway and straddles his face. He lifts his head up to kiss the outline of her pussy, still wet and welcoming. He slips his tongue between her labia and licks a line from her entrance to her clit, moaning at the taste before pulling away and smiling.

"Then this time I will just have to work harder to keep you distracted."

Sombra chuckles. "Really? Good luck with that."

And with that, the challenge is on again. And Genji never backs down from a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
